Tall, Dark and Handsome
by woahblighty
Summary: Arthur's just looking for a good lay, since Alfred was giving him pretty much no pleasure with his tirades in the bedroom, now what about that handsome fellow that Alfred was always bitching about? 2PUS1PUK PWP Smut


**First smut don't be too harsh unu/**

**/NOTE**

**I named my headcanon 2P America, Alex **

* * *

Arthur had heard a lot about this counterpart of Alfred's. Not necessarily good things since Alfred didn't seem so fond of Alex. So why was Arthur even visiting at all? Because rumours said that Alex was a hell of a good lay and Arthur didn't think he could handle any more of Alfred's lacklustre skills in bed.

Seriously the guy flopped around like a fish out of water and was so clumsy like a three legged elephant with a libido that was twice as big plus he was less than half as useful.

Needless to say Arthur had to do many wanks to get himself to his own orgasm.

Arthur hesitated when knocking, maybe this was a stupid idea, who could guarantee these rumours were true or even if this 2P was even a good guy? Arthur knew Oliver was annoying as hell but even if he spread rumours that Oliver's a murderer and puts humans into his cupcakes, he knew that Oliver wasn't a bad guy so who was he to judge this Alex person?

The door opened and around the corner peeked half of a shirtless Alex, he squinted at Arthur who was flustered by his good looks, the way those eyes pierced through him and the way they contrasted with his tan body and dark hair had Arthur salivating. Not to mention those taught abs.

"Hey, you're that guy Oliver complains about."

Arthur snapped out of his daydream and looked up, trying to not stay transfixed on that beautiful six pack. However they travelled down further south.

"My eyes are up here," he smirked playfully relaxing visibly as he opened the door a bit wider displaying some loose tracksuit bottoms that were sagging just low enough to tempt but high enough to cover his modesty.

Arthur tore his eyes away and looked up, he was probably blushing horrendously and his throat was dry. "I -" he croaked then coughed to his hand quickly to try and cover up that embarrassing sound he had made, "I came to visit upon Oliver's recommendation." He lied.

"Did you now?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "why would he do that? Because he got sick of you annoying him and told you to annoy me instead?"

Arthur flushed furiously and leapt at his own defence, "Oliver is more annoying than I'll ever be! I came because-" he stopped himself and looked down. "I-er-"

"You want to compare me to your ex boyfriend?"

"Yes-I mean no! Of course not!" How did he do that!? Arthur looked at him with an obviously guilty expression then looked down.

"It's cool," Alex shrugged nonchalantly, "I mean the whole world's heard about your breakup, ol' porkchop's never gonna keep his mouth shut for long." He snickered a bit then stepped aside. "You wanna come in or are you just going to stand there and gawk all day?"

Arthur was shocked by this role reversal, usually he was the one doing all the teasing, using all the sarcastic comments but this guy. . . He made Arthur's knees turn to jelly and his heart race, not just through good looks but his obviously cynical and 'bad boy' personality about him.

Arthur shuffled inside and meekly sat down on his couch, he was surprised to see the innards of Alex's house was remarkably clean.

"You want a drink? I got some tea from when Oliver visits," Alex grunted, typical teenager.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Alex shrugged, "I wouldn't have asked if it was." He sauntered off, leaving Arthur fidgeting in his seat and glancing around the room. There were documentaries stacked in the cabinet by alphabetical order all from England. Arthur felt an overwhelming warmness fill his heart, Alex had acknowledged him, of all countries.

His eyes travelled around the suave room, it was deep red. Walls, couch, rug. The TV was a flat screen surrounded by all the latest gadgets.

"Any idea how to use them?" Alex asked, noticing Arthur staring at them, "I can't do jack shit apart from turning it on then back off again."

Arthur laughed a bit then shook his head, "I'm not up to date with all this fancy stuff," he sighed, "I noticed you have some of my documentaries."

He took the tea that Alex handed to him, the youth hadn't bothered to put a shirt on still and it was making Arthur the odd, lusty sort of uncomfortable.

Alex nodded and looked over at the neatly filed collection, "pretty interesting, the narrator guy has a nice accent too; as do you."

Arthur hid his blush by sipping the tea as Alex stared at him intensely like he was examining him from head to toe. Not like one would examine and animal, it was different.

Arthur took the cup away from his lips, a nice warmth gracing his body. It was only now that he noticed how overdressed he was in his green, woolly, sweater vest, white dress shirt, black tie and brown suit trousers. He daintily placed the cup on the mahogany coffee table and reached to remove his sweater vest as an awkward silence set into place.

"Let me help you with that,"

Arthur froze as Alex's bigger hands covered his as their eyes met, faces inches apart. The man waited a moment before pulling the sweater vest up over Arthur's head and aside. He remained looming over Arthur.

"Why did you really come here Arthur Kirkland?"

Accusing red eyes bore into guilty green ones as Arthur's throat went dry again. Get a hold of yourself Arthur! He scolded himself, get what you came here for!

Arthur's eyes narrowed, half lidded with lust as he wrapped his arms cosily around Alex's shoulders.

"I came here to get fucked senseless."

Arthur grinned slutilly and looked down, those loose slacks showed an outline of a nice, thick cock which was half erect.

"Such a proper man, I can't believe that you're this loose, lets hope your ass isn't too." Alex growled, his lips attacking Arthur's.

Alex adjusted their position so they were lying down on the couch and kissing hungrily. Both elicited soft, ravenous moans as they licked and nipped at each other in the delicate battle for dominance.

Alex won because I let him. Arthur told himself, his pride wouldn't let him believe that the youth had overpowered him, what happened to all the pirate days? Those days when Arthur was strong! Arthur wanted to struggle and gain control but dear God this man knew what he was doing an struggling would be the worst possible idea.

"You're moaning pretty loud," Alex laughed softly against Arthur's lips, "you thinking dirty thoughts, perv?"

Arthur gasped, "you have no right to say that to me when you answered the door half naked!"

"Touché," Alex shrugged and opened his shirt, wait wait wait. Arthur looked down as if in a daze, when had Alex unbuttoned those buttons? When had he undone his tie? Now one hand was groping his clothed buttocks. God this boy was good.

A warm mouth latched onto a dusty pink, erect nipple causing Arthur to moan loudly,

"jeez calm down." Alex snickered, looking up at him, "I barely did anything, you're totally too sensitive-like a girl."

Arthur gasped in indignation and pouted a bit before Alex looked up and cupped his face, "not that it's a bad thing!"

Arthur looked to the side, he was pretty offended. He was probably more manly than Alfred and Francis put together. Whenever there was a meeting, he'd be the one to catch and let out the wasp flying around the room or capture then free the spider that Alfred and Francis would scream about relentlessly. Then they would say, "ew Arthur's gross, Arthur has spider cooties," or something stupid.

Fucking idiots.

A cold hand tweaked his nipple snapping him back into reality with a feminine scream. Alex almost choked with laughter, "what was that!?"

"Your hands are cold! Prick!" He yelped and smacked Alex's hands away, Alex only laughed harder.

"Well I guess I'll have to warm them up!" He grinned and shoved them down the back of Arthur's trousers causing the Brit to scream and yell.

"YOU FUCKING PLEB!" He yelled squirming at his touch and arching to try and get away from those cold hands. "Stop! Stop you dickhead!"

"Your insults are so hilarious, they bounce right off!" Alex laughed and squeezed those firm buttocks and watched Arthur writhe and arch his back in his hands. Eventually Alex's kneading made Arthur's curses turn into soft moans, "let me suck your dick or just ram it in already." Arthur snapped impatiently. Normally if Alfred was trying to put off sex by whatever foreplay he thought was sexy Arthur would get annoyed as shit but Alex was different, he had a more professional air. Like Francis but less talkative and rude.

And hairy.

"Woah there Bessie," Alex jeered and leapt off him, "I'm not ramming anything into you without lube and I doubt you'd be able to fit my whole dick in your mouth." He teased more and stuck his tongue out.

"Is that a challenge!?" Arthur yelled leaping off the sofa onto Alex's back, Alex laughed and collapsed onto the floor with Arthur struggling to pull down the American's pants on top of him. Alex managed to squirm out and blow a raspberry before racing up the stairs giggling into his room with Arthur hot on his heels.

In Alex's room they eyed each other warily, circling each other before Arthur leapt like a gazelle and knocked Alex onto the bed with a triumphant laugh. He straddled the tanned male and discarded his opened shirt and his tie and looked down at his own chest self consciously before Alex lifted his head up and murmured, "even your mouth isn't big enough to fit my dick into."

A new wave of determination and anger burned through him, "just watch!" He yelled, swivelling so he was in the 69 position and eyed the bulge, it was pretty big. Arthur gulped as he pulled down Alex's pants to find a not at all astonishing 10 inches. Perfect porn star size. Not that he would know- but it wasn't bad. He was smaller than Alfred but the again Alfred was the kind to get his penis trapped in a toaster whilst trying to be seductive whilst Alex would actually use if for it's purpose.

Where was he again, oh right, blowjob.

Arthur grabbed the length in his hands and licked the slit before engulfing it fully, feeling it slip down his throat. Then he felt cold hands upon his buttocks again. Arthur gasped and pulled his head up quickly, "do you WANT me to bite your cock off!? Because I WILL." He yelled looking back with a deathly glare.

Alex didn't look scared, "you would only bite my dick off after you've been fucked by it." He laughed coating his fingers in lube. "Keep suckin'"

Arthur hissed and nipped the head of his cock in retaliation earning him a not so manly squeak and a smack on the ass. He growled and begrudgingly engulfed Alfred's whole cock, his tongue massaging the top as he started to bob his head up and down.

He had his eyes shut blissfully when a cold finger was inserted into his ass, "you didn't warm up the lube on PURPOSE didn't you?" Arthur yelled.

"Oh I wouldn't do that!" Alex replied innocently and inserted another finger earning a moan and a hiss. "It doesn't look like you mind that much though." He teased.

"Shut up," Arthur hissed, licking Alex's length up and down, up and down.

Hearing groans from Alex he knew he was close and stopped, "get your fingers out of my ass," Arthur ordered, Alex surprisingly obeyed. The Brit turned to face Alex and straddled his hips, "now listen here cowboy," he murmured, "I might say embarrassing things and do plenty of shit as well but nothing is to leave this room." Arthur glowered at him, "understand?"

"Comprendo."

Arthur rolled his eyes, the only trait Alex and Alfred shared was their immaturity and sense of humour.

Without further ado he took Alex's cock and lead it to his entrance as he slowly lowered himself. Rubbing the pre-cum around his entrance as extra lube he held the throbbing member still as he impaled himself onto it.

A moan resounded through the room as Arthur felt the head stretch out his hole and lowered, moaning like a wanton whore. He only stopped when his ass was pressed atop of Alex's hips.

And there Alex was, covered in a light coating of sweat, propped up on his elbows, head tilted back, eyes shut; he was a god. "I love you." Arthur said in awe of this perfect being in front of him. "Marry me, make have your babies," he moaned as he tilted his head back and lifted his hips only to roughly drop them down again.

"Wha-?" Alex said looking confused at Arthur's statements before tilting his head back with a moan and thrusting his hips up to meet Arthur. "You say the craziest shit," he laughed, more like wheezed as Arthur bounced atop of him. He was surprised by the older man's stamina, how Arthur managed to keep going on and on and on. Not that he minded, the tight heat of Arthur's ass was more than welcoming.

Arthur was in heaven, Alex knew exactly what he was doing, thrusting his hips at the right time and moaning with that nice deep voice of his. "Fuck me hard! Make me beg !" Arthur commanded with a cry. Alex licked his lips and flipped them over onto the missionary position, his cock still tightly wedged inside of Arthur.

"What did you say?" He cooed at the wriggling, moaning mess of a Brit beneath him.

"I said fuck me you twat!" He yelled, rolling his hips desperately.

"It's not nice to swear,"

"I'll say whatever I want you piece of dog shit."

Alex shrugged and pulled out, almost completely until Arthur cried out.

"Stop no! I'm sorry!"

Alex paused, "be a nice boy and be more polite, now, what do we say?"

Arthur glared daggers at him before uttering a, 'please.'

"Can't hear you,"

"Please."

"Sound like you mean it!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and feigned a feminine voice, "p-please! Oh please master!"

Alex scoffed and then thrust inside him nonetheless, earning a more feminine squeak.

He started to thrust at a moderate pace to begin with, in and out. The bed started to rock with them but didn't creak.

Soft moans echoed around the room as the two started to sweat a bit. Eyes closed, hips rocking, mouths open. Sweet bliss.

"Touch me."

Alex opened one eye and saw Arthur waving his hand towards his cock twitching with need.

Alex shook his head, "I don't feel like it," he said with a cheeky grin. Arthur growled and reached for it himself but was met by Alex's hands pinning him back.

"At least fuck me faster you shit!"

Alex growled, "don't talk to me like that,"

"Or what?" Arthur scoffed then yelped as Alex started to get rough, ooh he liked that.

Increasing his speed and strength, Alex thrust. His own ass clenching at every thrust from the pressure. He sped up, he wanted to elicit screams from the Brit, those beautiful screams.

Arthur groaned, he wanted more, "s'that the best you can do?" He moaned, "you're so slow a sloth could provide more pleasure!"

Alex knew what Arthur was trying to do and played right into his hands. His thrusting quickened, as they did the louder Arthur's moans became. The bed was creaking now with every jolt. The slapping noises of flesh on flesh as well as the lewd squelching of the hurried forced entrance would have been disgusting to Arthur if it wasn't so erotic and if it wasn't him getting fucked mercilessly into the bed by this hot piece of hunk, god damn.

"Alex I'm close," he whispered then immediately felt Alex's thrusts grow more hurried, the slapping and squelching grew more frantic as did the moans and grunts until Arthur couldn't take it and tilted his head back and yelled out Alex's name as he came in thick, hot spurts. Across his chest and stomach and staining Alex's too. He thrust once or twice more before coming into Arthur's ass. Arthur embraced the warmth of the hot cum inside him. Alex pulled out, leaving the head inside as he jerked his cock to empty any cum remaining into Arthur then pulled out.

Arthur watched as Alex flopped beside him, he could only turn his head as he lay there and felt the cum dribble out of his stretched hole.

"More." He murmured, Alex raised his head.

"What?"

"I want more." Arthur whined, arching his back. Alex couldn't hide the surprised look on his face and then looked under his bed, pulling out a box he got to his knees.

"On your stomach, ass in the air." He commanded. Arthur followed, he felt the cum dribble down his leg slightly and he reached back and started to rub his thighs.

He gasped as something cold and wide was pushed into his ass. He reached back and found some long felt attached to it, it took him a while to realise it was a tail. Alex shifted in front of Arthur holding a box, he flicked on the switch and it started to vibrate. He quickly put ears on top of Arthur's head, cat ears to complete the look.

Arthur's moans were more like screams of pleasure. His hips wriggling and slutty facial expressions brought joy to Alex's cock as it began to stand semi erect.

Arthur began to drool and rock his hips, Alex could only watch whilst stroking himself. The scene was definitely something to behold. Wow.

Soon Arthur began to whine and mewl.

"What a naughty kitty cat." Alex cooed, "I hear cats like to drink milk, hm?"

Arthur groaned only clutching the bedsheets tighter in response. Alex continued to stroke himself,

"Open wide," he ordered; Arthur complied. "My kitty cat deserves his milk."

And like that ribbons of cum shot all over Arthur's face and into his mouth. He continued to stroke until all of his seed was sprayed across Arthur's face.

"Make sure you lap it all up."

Arthur nodded weakly, licking his lips and swallowing before inching forward and licking Alex's flaccid cock clean of any cum, successfully turning it erect once more.

"I want Alex's big, long, fat cock inside my ass," Arthur whined, "fill me up with your cum."

And who was Alex to refuse that request? He shuffled behind Arthur and pulled out the toy, receiving a sharp gasp and whine. Arthur's hips wiggled and thrust back. Alex laughed at how eager he was.

With a lick of his lips Alex thrust straight into his needy awaiting asshole and thrust and thrust and thrust.

Needless to say by the end of it they were both tired as hell and giggling wearily in each other's arms.

"You moan so loud, the neighbours will be complaining!" Alex laughed and ruffled Arthur's messy hair.

"Let 'em. Ask 'em to join in. We can have a gang bang." Arthur snorted in return, nuzzling close to Alex.

Oh wasn't he the best judge of character?

* * *

**/silently gestures to tumblr**

**( Britabby . tumblr . com )**


End file.
